


Cold Feet

by Kazeit



Category: British Singers RPF, Milex - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i hope yall like it and tha, sighs, this is very lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeit/pseuds/Kazeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, Miles. It is so good to put everything into words. So kind of you, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

  
[27/12/2014, 12:09 a.m.] AlexanderT: Ehhhh

[27/12/2014, 12:09 a.m.] Miles: :)

[27/12/2014, 12:09 a.m.] Alexander T: Hey…

[27/12/2014, 12:10 a.m.] Miles: what

[27/12/2014, 12:10 a.m.] Alexander T: Can i like… kiss you?

[27/12/2014, 12:12 a.m.] Miles: One last time.

[27/12/2014, 12:12 a.m.] Miles: Thats it

[27/12/2014, 12:15 a.m.] Alexander T: …

[27/12/2014, 12:15 a.m.] Alexander T: are you serious

[27/12/2014, 12:16 a.m.] Miles: nah

[27/12/2014, 12:16 a.m.] Alexander T: Uff!

[27/12/2014, 12:16 a.m.] Miles: You can Kiss me an all but you already know the situation, mate

[27/12/2014, 12:17 a.m.] Alexander T: and that is…?

[27/12/2014, 12:17 a.m.] Miles: that the romantic feelings arent there anymore

[27/12/2014, 12:17 a.m.] Miles: I told you

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Alexander T: Ah

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Alexander T: Oh

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Alexander T: Ok

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Miles: I told you not to feel bad about it too

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Miles: and you accepted it

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Miles: I also told you that I still like you but not in the same way I did befroe

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Miles: before*

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Alexander T: Ok then

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Alexander T: :P

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Miles: but if you want to keep going and rip my lips off then ok :v

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Alexander T: No, its fine

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Alexander T: like

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Alexander T: I want

[27/12/2014, 12:21 a.m.] Alexander T: But you say that and well…

[27/12/2014, 12:21 a.m.] Alexander T: that

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Miles: so?

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Alexander T: I don’t know

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Alexander T: fuck

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Alexander T: NH

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Alexander T: it’s so complicated

[27/12/2014, 12:25 a.m.] Miles: yep

[27/12/2014, 12:25 a.m.] Alexander T: this is going down

[27/12/2014, 12:26 a.m.] Miles: nope.

[27/12/2014, 12:26 a.m.] Miles: it had to happen

[27/12/2014, 12:26 a.m.] Miles: and theres summat called friendship u kno

[27/12/2014, 12:28 a.m.] Alexander T: why dont i feel good with that?

[27/12/2014, 12:28 a.m.] Alexander T: even knowing you are here

[27/12/2014, 12:29 a.m.] Miles: because something finished.

[27/12/2014, 12:29 a.m.] Miles: I am not the last one

[27/12/2014, 12:29 a.m.] Miles: you will find someone else

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Miles: but ill be here

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Miles: yeah? (:

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Miles: we are best mates

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Alexander T: I don’t feel good

[27/12/2014, 12:31 a.m.] Miles: me neither.

[27/12/2014, 12:31 a.m.] Alexander T: you… are taking it for granted

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Alexander T: you terminated it

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Miles: going forward would be dishonest

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Miles: Its better like this

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Alexander T: I shoundt cry

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Alexander T: No nh

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Alexander T: Ah

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Miles: Oh

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Miles: I love you with all my heart

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Miles: You were and will be my first true love

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Miles: and you made me so happy

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Alexander T: the n why are you leaving me?

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Miles: because that urge, that desire and that fullness ended

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Miles: I’m not sure why or when

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Miles: it wasnt you

[27/12/2014, 12:35 a.m.] Alexander T: Th EN DONT SAY YOU LOVE ME!!!!!

[27/12/2014, 12:35 a.m.] Miles: I Do.

[27/12/2014, 12:35 a.m.] Miles: I’ll keep saying it because it’s true.

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Miles: Because other tan sex and kisses there’s something more and perhaps even better.

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Miles: And that’s what I want.

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Alexander T: FUCKKK! How can you say it????? And how can you ALSO say that the feling disappeared??

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Alexander T: It’s not sex and you know it

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Miles: I know.

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Miles: But its true.

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Miles: if I just continued it was going to end terribly wrong

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Miles: Please, I don’t want you to take it the wrong way

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Miles: I’m sorry if this… is not the happiness you wanted.

[27/12/2014, 12:38 a.m.] Miles: I want you to be ok, both of us.

[27/12/2014, 12:38 a.m.] Alexander T: well I’m not ok

[27/12/2014, 12:38 a.m.] Miles: I know.

[27/12/2014, 12:39 a.m.] Miles: I’m sorry, I though I made it clear since the last time we talked about this.

[27/12/2014, 12:39 a.m.] Alexander T:  f fuck you!!! FuCK YOU!!!!!!!

[27/12/2014, 12:39 a.m.] Alexander T: Ahhg

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Miles: i understand.

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Alexander T: Last time I begged you to stay with me

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Alexander T: I begged you not to leave me go through the bad moment

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Alexander T: because I felt bad too

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Alexander T: that’s why

[27/12/2014, 12:41 a.m.] Alexander T: that’s why I don’t want you to leave me

[27/12/2014, 12:41 a.m.] Miles: IM NOT LEAVING YOU, WHAT THE FUCK DIDNT YOU UNDERSTAND??

[27/12/2014, 12:43 a.m.] Miles: What do you want from me, Alex?! You want me to hurt you??? FINE. Lets keep going!!

I don’t want to hurt you lying to you. This is necessary. My amorousness dissolved and I can’t do anything. It’s a shame it’s not the same with you. I’m really sorry. But I’m not leaving you alone at all

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Alexander T: Ok

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Alexander T: Forget it… just…

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Alexander T: I will be fine

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Alexander T: You know me and I know myself

[27/12/2014, 12:45 a.m.] Miles: It will not, and I’m here to help

[27/12/2014, 12:46 a.m.] Alexander T: It’s weird that you are breaking with me and you are also trying to help me

[27/12/2014, 12:46 a.m.] Alexander T: NH

[27/12/2014, 12:46 a.m.] Miles: Well, it’s what a decent person would do

[27/12/2014, 12:47 a.m.] Miles: You are too valuable to be left alone like this

[27/12/2014, 12:47 a.m.] Alexander T: Ha

[27/12/2014, 12:47 a.m.] Alexander T: its fine

[27/12/2014, 12:48 a.m.] Miles: I need you to sleep

[27/12/2014, 12:48 a.m.] Miles: Drink a glass of water and go to sleep

[27/12/2014, 12:49 a.m.] Alexander T: don’t want to

[27/12/2014, 12:50 a.m.] Miles: read

[27/12/2014, 12:51 a.m.] Alexander T: that’s what you always say

[27/12/2014, 1:08 a.m.] Miles: you should sleep

[27/12/2014, 1:08 a.m.] Alexander T: Ok

[27/12/2014, 1:08 a.m.] Miles : rest

[27/12/2014, 1:09 a.m.] Alexander T: thanks and good night

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
